Todos tenemos derecho a amar una vez
by RochieCullen
Summary: Bella era una buena chica, pero según ella tenia un defecto era gordita, ¿seria posible con su aspecto poder despertar el interés del más cotizado del Instituto? Edward Cullen


Todos tenemos derecho a amar

Disclaimer

Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

Bella POV

Hoy,13 de agosto

Un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, decidí dejar de intentar, me cansé, si me cansé de intentar bajar de peso, tratar de no caerme, con cada paso que daba. Procurar que todos me tomaran en cuenta, pero no solamente para que les ayude a terminar las tareas..

Me imagino que el día que fui concebida, ningún ángel de bondad estaba de guardia, y por supuesto los diablillos hicieron de la suya.

¿Quien podría compadecerse más que yo misma de mi aspecto?.

Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en mi cuaderno, en donde anoto todo lo que siento, algún día cuando ya no este más o cuando ya sea viejita mis nietecitos…Ufff..si es que alguna vez me casé, por que con el aspecto que tengo quien me podría pedir salir y ser su novia.

Dejé el lápiz y fui a mirarme al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi dormitorio.

Mi cabeza, ajam…pelo marrón, si marrón, no un hermoso caoba rojizo o claro, no simplemente marrón y para colmo mis ojos del mismo tono.

Deslice mis ojos por mi cuerpo, ya no quería verlo, me deprimía, gorda..gordita…si esa era mi maldición, no tenia un metabolismo, rápido y sumado a mi innata torpeza, no podía eliminar lo que comía, porque me gustaba comer. Y era habitual en mi no hacer ejercicios. Bueno si no quería terminar con una pierna rota, o cualquier cosa.

Mi estatura un metro sesenta y dos, descalza, y no me animaba a usar zapatos altos, ¿para que?, para producir risa, ya era suficiente con mi aspecto y sumado al echo de que vivía en un lugar en donde todo el mundo andaba con poca ropa. Bueno dramas míos, desdichas que me rodeaban. Ni siquiera estaba a gusto con unos pantalones cortos.

_ ¿Bella….?_ bueno interrumpida por un SUNAMI…mi madre, abrió la puerta impetuosamente_ pequeña..¿a que no adivinas?, a Phil..le contrataron para una gira…y me ha invitado…recorrer con él, y le dije que si.

Mi corazón, y estomago se unieron para realizar un movimiento brusco. ¿Y yo?, me pregunte, ¿donde quedo?.

_ Bella, no le pude decir que no y bueno, llamé a tu papá y me dijo, que podías quedarte con él, este semestre en Forks, así que empacaras tus cosas y este fin de semana, estarás allí.

Dios…y decía que no me podía ir peor, ¿será que yo no contaba, no me podían preguntar?.

_ Mamá!..._exclamé_ me quiero quedar…Forks…es horrible, lluvia todo el día, hace frio…

_ Bella..por favor…no quiero dejar a Phil…quiero ir con él, además me he dado cuenta que no tienes muchos amigos, no sales con nadie, te la pasas encerrada y ni siquiera vas a una playa. Entonces dime, sinceramente, ¿qué perderás?_ caminó de un lado a otro_ no seas egoísta…y ve con tu padre estarás mejor, y yo me quedaré tranquila.

¿Yo, egoísta?, quise gritar, patear, pero sabía que con René , no lograría nada. Me resigne, sabía que iría.

_ ¿Papá, estaba de acuerdo en todo?

_ Oh si…sabes que él te quiere y disfrutará con tu estadía…

Si, seguro, me dije, adorará a una hija adolescente en su espacio personal.

_ ¿Cuándo saldré para Forks?_ dije ya resignada_ para poder preparar, mi equipaje.

_ Saldrás pasado mañana y después de ti , Phil y yo ..ahhhhh..será sensacional.

De la misma forma que llegó se fue, causando estragos, desazón, igual que un Sunami. La única diferencia con esa catástrofe natural, es que mi madre, sólo me afectaba a mi con sus abruptos cambios de parecer o mejor dicho de conducta.

16 de agosto.

Llegué ayer, papá demostró estar entusiasmado, con mi llegada, me gustó. Me sentí querida. El es un hombre bueno , callado, pero su profesión, es lo contrario de lo que es.

Mi padre es el jefe de policía. Todos lo respetan.

Estoy ahora mismo en mi dormitorio, dentro de unos minutos saldré para el Instituto. No tengo muchas esperanzas, tengo miedo. ¿qué será, que me deparara´ hoy?

Cerré mi cuaderno, tomé mis cosas. Hoy empezaría en un nuevo lugar, sólo rogaba pasar desapercibida, no quería ser el centro de cualquier desastre, o ser tomada como foco de burla. Bueno basta , me dije, no seas cobarde, tienes la oportunidad, de empezar de nuevo y dar un cambio a tu vida. Mi reflejo en el espejo de la entrada me mostro a la de siempre.

Bella Swan, vestida con unos jeans gastados, camisa a cuadros, pulóver color azul, zapatillas deportivas, el pelo recogido en la acostumbrada coleta alta.

_ Bella, hija apúrate, debo llegar a la estación de policía, por favor…._ nunca había reparado en la voz de mi padre, calmada, trasmitía tranquilidad.

Salí, él estaba sentado detrás del volante, hijo una mueca simulando una sonrisa.

_ Gracias papi, no pensé demorarte.

_ No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.

Suspiré resignada.

_ te queda bien ese color…

_ Gracias…_ lo miré de reojo..decidí aclarar de una vez lo que pensaba._ Papá..yo , siento mucho que mamá me haya mandado, así….tratare de no incomodarte…_ tragué fuerte.

_ ¿Bella, que dices?, siempre quise tenerte conmigo…te digo en serio, me encanta..que estés aquí.

Mi corazón se salto un latido por la alegría que sentía.

Amaba a mi madre, pero siempre considere, que en nuestra relación, yo era la más centrada. La impulsividad de René, era muy habitual. Por eso es que me había quedado a vivir con ella, pero desde que se casó nuevamente con Phil, parecería que con él, encontró el cause de su vida. Eso esperaba. Ya no me necesitaría.

Llegamos al instituto, estaba en el segundo año, me faltaba uno más y terminaría. Este cambio, deseaba con toda el alma que no afectase mis notas. Anhelaba concluir bien para tener posibilidades de elegir una buena universidad.

_ Bueno, Bella, debes ir a la secretaria allí te darán la lista de clases, tu nuevo horario._ se inclino y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente._ suerte.

_ Gracias_ resoplé y bajé de la patrulla.

El Instituto era un edificio viejo, dividido en cuatro pabellones, de dos pisos. Rodeado de bosque, todo verde y húmedo, hoy para variar, una fina llovizna caía, empapando cada espacio sin techo, pero deslizándose, gradualmente hacia los pisos techados, pagándose a las suelas de los transeúntes que con apuros recorrían las galerías.

Veía las miradas de la población escolar, enfocados en mi, me encogí internamente, y un sudor frío se deslizó por mi espalda, en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar, posiblemente me desmayaría. Debería tranquilizarme.

Sólo era mi imaginación, me dije.

_ Hola…_ me di vuelta y detrás, estaba una joven, bastante alegre, era un poco más alta que yo , de pelo negro, ojos verdes, rodeados de espejuelos, cuadrados sin marco._ Hola…soy Ángela…tú debes ser la hija del Jefe Swan..¿me equivoco?

_ No…soy Bella…bueno Isabella..pero me gusta más Bella.

_ Un gusto , Bella.._ me tomó del brazo y caminó conmigo_ me encantaría mostrarte el instituto, pero debes ir a buscar tu horario..¿en que año vas?...yo voy en el segundo..pero me gusta hacer amigos…sabes…te gustará por acá….cuando te des cuenta ya no te sentirás tan sola, harás nuevos amigo_ la miré..Dios ..no paraba de hablar…pero me di cuenta..que con todo eso igual me caía bien, la vida me estaba demostrando que había nuevas oportunidades._ Mira allí derecho y luego doblas a la izquierda , y encontraras la secretaria…nos vemos Bella_ miré como se alejaba y me avoque a llegar hasta la secretaría, cuando di vuelta, choqué de llenó contra otra persona, caí de bruces, sin ninguna delicadeza sobre mis posaderas.

_ Maldita, vaca gorda, ¿porque no ves por donde vas?_ miré a la muchacha con la que había chocado_ era rubia, muy bonita, pero su expresión se transformaba por cada palabra, que salía de su boca._ y encima de gorda tonta. Lo que me faltaba, otra que vino a parar por aquí, no puede ser que todas las especiales, se reúnan en Forks_ me levante despacio, tomé mi bolso lentamente. Esta chica con su exabrupto estaba llamando la atención de todos sobre mí. Lo último que hubiese deseado.

_ Discúlpame…no vi que venías..Yo..de verdad..lo_ no sabía como hacer para que dejase de llamar la atención.

_ Más te vale que lo sientas, por poco me ocasionas una contusión._ se arreglo el pelo y su falda, para colmo la que había caído había sido yo, ella se mantuvo parada..no veía..el porque de tanto alboroto.

_ Jessica..por favor..deja de armar tanto escándalo.._ una hermosa voz le habló a la joven, que por lo visto se llamaba Jessica, giré para mirar a la persona, agradecida de tratar de poner un poco de calma, pero si hubiese querido no me hubiera salido la voz. Esta quedo, escondida dentro de mi pecho, intimidad por los ojos mas hermosos que había visto, eran de un color verde, brillantes, rodeado de espesas pestañas, estos estaban en un rostro que hasta el mismo ángel de Leonardo Davinci tendría envidia, mi mirada descendió por sus labios, su mentón. Volví a levantar la mirada a sus ojos, estos me miraba risueños, como si mi escrutinio le pareciera gracioso.

De seguro estará acostumbrado a que las chicas lo coman con los ojos, me dije.

_ Pero…Edward..casi me golpeo por la pared…_ miré nuevamente a la tal Jessica, esta hacía un puchero y camino hacia él, empujándome de su paso y se colgó de su brazo._ …no seas tan malo…

_ No…...lo que me parece .,.es que tu debes pedir disculpas..Tu le saliste al paso….

_ Edward…; eres siempre tan cruel..nunca me das la razón…

_ Jessica…sabes que no me gusta..que actúes así..

_ No se preocupe…yo de verdad lo siento…permiso_ Salí veloz de allí, camine rumbo a la secretaria.

Ya con mis horarios, entre a la clase de Biología del profesor Banner.

_ Buenos Días señorita…._ miró su lista_ Isabella Swan…si me gusta..vienes trasladad..aja_ hablaba solo para él_ bueno veré en donde te pondré_ estiró su cuello lo más posible.._ golpeó las palmas_ gente_ Dios me dije, todos se dieron vuelta a mirar al frente._ les presento a su nueva compañera…..Isabella Swan.

Dieciocho pares de ojos me miraron de arriba abajo, tragué saliva fuerte.

_ Hare algunos cambios este semestre_ apunto con un dedo..Stanley..pasaras aquí al frente.

_ Pero…Profe..

_ Sin peros..este semestre necesito que trabajes más…te sentaras con Eric Yorke._ volvió a mirar el asiento que había dejado la tal Jessica.

Yo no la quise mirar, de seguro me odiaría mucho mas, primero el encuentro en el pasillo y ahora esto, mire el lugar que había ocupado anteriormente y mis ojos se quedaron fijos de nuevo en ese mar verde. El tal Edward sostenía un lápiz entre sus dedos y la punta del mismo estaba entre sus dientes. El lugar de Jessica era a su lado.

_ Isabella ocuparas ese lugar. Newton te sentaras junto a Bennet.

El profesor empezó a mover a todos, y con cada cambio sentía que todos clavaban su mirada en mi espalda.

Trágame tierra, me dije. Mal comienzo, sentía que empezaba a odiar a este profesor. Quise llorar.

Caminé y me senté en la silla al lado de él. No me animaba a mirarlo, me desmayaría si sus ojos me miraran con rencor.

_ Gracias…._ ¿qué?..me pareció escuchar que me dijo Gracias, lo miré de reojo, ni siquiera mi pelo me taparía la cara, ya que lo tenia en una cola alta, mis ojos le interrogaron_ gracias por el cambio…

_ ¿Me agradeces?...¿no estas enojado?_ sorpresa en mi voz, sin ninguna duda.

_ No lo estoy…...no sabes..lo difícil que es tener..a Jessica como compañera de pupitre..

_ ¿No eres un poco petulante?_ me quise morder..los labios cuando salió de mi boca…mi critica, jamás lograría que nadie me hiciera caso, si yo lo ahuyentaba de esa manera.

_ No…_ se sonrió y de repente en Forks salió el sol._ es que ella no quiere estudiar y yo quiero acceder a una buena universidad..y ella.._ se encogió de hombros.._ no quiero ser grosero, pero no puedo hacerla callar cada rato, pero gracias a ti podre ..trabajar mas en clase..te lo debo Isabella.

_ Bella_ por reflejo corregí..mi nombre en su boca_ dime Bella…

_ Oh muy bien Bella…yo soy Edward., desde ahora en más, tu ferviente servidor…el favor que me has hecho..es inmensamente grande.

Miré a ese muchacho..era guapo, le gustaba estudiar, era increíble…nunca hubiese imaginado ganarme su amistad.., bueno amistad no, pero por algo se empezaba.

Pasaron las semanas, no me había hecho muchos amigos, sólo dos y uno a medias.

Ángela en el instituto, Jacob en casa, por que era hijo de un amigo de papá y Edward, que se aprovechaba de mi en las clases que coincidíamos, poniendo de pretexto que tenia que completar algunas tareas, y por ello se sentaba a mi lado, y aseguraba que de esa manera, adelantaba más.

Lo compadecía por un lado, porque me di cuenta, que era en extremo, tierno, agradable, bromista, tomaba con alegría las cosas de la vida, pero atraía a las chicas como miel a la mosca, su hermana melliza Alice, lo ayudaba en las otras clases.

Esta al enterarse de que gracias a mi compañía en las clases el podía avanzar, me saludaba muy amablemente.

Las otras chicas me miraban horrorizadas por que una insignificante había acaparado un lugar al lado del más cotizado.

….

Hoy 7 de septiembre

Pasó mucho desde la ultima vez que escribí, no me había dado cuenta, pero hoy estoy muy triste, falta poco para mi cumpleaños y me he dado cuenta que el tiempo pasa y no se detendrá por que yo no he logrado alcanzar uno de mis sueños.

He descubierto, que estoy enamorada, del imposible de muchas chicas, mi compañero de Biología, de Lengua española, Edward Cullen.

No veía solución, a mi dilema, jamás se fijaría en mí, teniendo a toda la población femenina del Instituto, babeando por él. Incluida yo..

Y para colmo hoy, de nuevo Jessica, se tomó conmigo, en el comedor durante el receso, me empujo y tiró toda mi comida, y todo porque el profesor, la levantó de la silla junto a Edward y la reprendió, para luego mandarme a sentar. Él se disculpo como todo un caballero, pero no pude evitar, la congoja y luego la venganza de ella.

Lo único que agradecí era que él no haya estado, había salido hacia la biblioteca con su hermana Alice y su hermano Emmet..

Ángela y Ben, me ayudaron a levantar, miraron furiosos a la desquiciada de Jessica. Me sentía humillada, no comprendía el odio de ella, no tenía la culpa de que el profesor, la mudará.

Les agradecí pero salí del comedor, ya no quería nada.

Ahora, lo único que quería era meterme dentro de una caja y no salir de allí. Me iba peor en Forks, aquí sufría mal de amores. Aquí mi corazón, salió sorteado y el número no fue solicitado.

….

_ Bella…_ llamó Ángela_ ..ya te has enterado, el tercer año organiza una fiesta, y será en la casa de los Cullen, estamos invitadas…¿Irás?

_ Ángela…creo que no…_ para que iría..no me gustaría estar parada toda la noche viendo bailar a las parejas y a él, con otra en sus brazos. No, no iría._ Ángela, no ..podré.

_ Bella…debes ir…_ la cara de ella era puro súplica, pero no me convencería.

_ Déjalo amiga._ caminé hacia mi clase de Biotortura. Sí porque no sabia que pasaría, y que consecuencias acarrearía.

En la clase todavía no habían llegado Edward y Jessica, de seguro estarían, de arrumacos por algún lado.

Mi alma cayó por el suelo, pensar en eso me hacia verdaderamente mal.

Tomé mis apuntes y comencé a repasarlos, estaba en eso cuando llegó primeramente él, seguido de una ceñuda, Jessica, simule leer nuevamente mis notas.

_ Hola Bella.._ su melodiosa voz me envolvió como el encantamiento de una sirena. Por Dios, quería que terminara este dolor, no podía seguir así.

_ Hola Edward…¿cómo etas?

_ Oh..muy bien..¿terminaste la tarea?

_ Si…. No fue tan difícil…encontré toda la información._ estaba hermoso con una camisa verde y una remera debajo, tenia su campera apoyada sobre su muslo derecho, tocando i pierna, su perfume invadía mi espacio personal, saturaba mis sentidos.

_ si no fue tan difícil.._ me miró fijo a los ojos_ ¿Iras a la fiesta de mi casa? Organiza el curso de mi hermano Emmet.

_ No.._ me dolió decírselo a él_ tengo cosas que hacer.

_ Oh…me hubiese gustado que vayas_ miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago.

_ Si…bueno…en otra ocasión_ vi como su expresión se volvió meditabunda.

Esa conversación, se interrumpió con la entrada del profesor..

La mañana continuo, sin más interrupciones, sólo quedaba una clase y daría por terminado ese día.

Caminaba rumbo a la clase de Educación Física cuando de la nada, alguien me tapo la boca y me arrastró para los baños.

Trate de gritar y patear pero no pude hacer nada, me vi lanzada contra la pared, el aire escapó de mis pulmones, miré al responsable de semejante atropello, lo reconocí como uno del tercer año, un tal Royce King, algo así.

_ ¿Por… qué… haces… esto….?_ temblaba de miedo_ yo..no te he hecho nada…

_ No …es cierto pero me pidieron que te diera un escarmiento…quieren que dejes en paz a Edward Cullen_ sus ojos brillaban con maldad_ …eres una molestia..

_ pero…yo no …he hecho nada…_ mis labios temblaban

_ Sólo cumplo en decírtelo….._ se acercó.._ tomó mi rostro y lo alzo hacia él_ no eres fea..tienes unos kilitos de más…pero…_ bajo la cabeza para acercar su asquerosa boca a la mía.

_ No…_ grité y le lance una patada

_ Maldita…en vez de estar agradecida….que alguien quiera besarte.._ me volvió a acorralar, contra la pared, golpee su pecho, empuje fuerte, pero mis fuerza no era suficiente_ empecé a sollozar

_ No…por favor…yo…_ cuando sus dedos apretaron mi barbilla, cerré los ojos, llena de terror._ no….

De repente ya no sentí que me estaba agarrando, más bien el sonido de carne golpeada contra carne, me volvió a la realidad.

Vi que Royce King estaba tirado en el suelo, con un Edward, furioso sobre él..

Se levantó, refregando sus dedos, sacudiéndolos.

_ Te le vuelves a acercar y verás de lo que soy capaz. Ahora mismo iré con Bella, en la oficina del director y levantaremos la denuncia.

_ No.-..espera Cullen…no le iba a hacer nada…solo cumplía un favor…no me puedes meter en problemas por esto..

_ Mira King de mi no depende…Bella es la que decidirá, tu la has lastimado y ofendido.

Caminó hacia mi…

_ ¿Bella..por favor estas bien?_ yo no podía hablar..me temblaba todo el cuerpo_ contéstame por favor_ me abrazó fuerte, no pude evitar meter mi cara dentro del hueco de su garganta, mis brazos se enroscaron por su torso._ ¿Bella?

Negué con mi cabeza

_ Estoy…bi..en_ empecé a hipar.._ no se que pasó…de repente…me agarró por atrás..yo..nunca había ..hablado…con él…no …se

_ No te preocupes, pero debo saber si iremos ahora a denunciarlo.._ levante mi cara y su expresión me tranquilizó.

_ Quiero saber quien le pidió, que hiciera esto.

Nos dimos vuelta y lo miramos, estaba sentado contra la pared. Limpiando la sangre de su boca.

¿y bien?.._ demandó Edward_ ¿quién te pidió esta barbaridad?

_ Como si no lo supieras::_ hizo una mueca

_ No…no lo sé…_ dijo Edward_: me gustaría saberlo.

_ Fue Jessica…

_¿Jessica?_ sus cejas se juntaron_ ¿por qué lo haría?

_ Por que esta enojada que la hayas dejado por semejante muchacha.

Edward no dijo, nada, su ceño se volvió más pronunciado. En eso King se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, de seguro los celos de Jessica, la hacían fantasear de esa manera.

_Edward…no entiendo..

El se dio vuelta y me miró, lentamente su dedo trazó mi barbilla, sus ojos trasmitían señales que no podía reconocer.

_ Bella, siento que hayas pasado por esto….nunca hubiese querido que alguien se desquitase en ti. Yo daría mi vida para evitar que algo te pase.

No podía pasar saliva, el dedo en mi rostro, me desconcentraba.

_ Jessica, esta dolida porque hace más de dos semanas que hemos terminado. Yo no podía seguir con ella. Me he dado cuenta que, no puedo tolerar lo superficial de las personas, me encanta estar, con alguien tranquila, divertida, inteligente y bonita, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Bella, he aprendido a amar a una persona, que busca hacer feliz a quien este a su alrededor, aprendí a amar el deseo de conocer el mundo que le rodea. Me he enamorado de ti..

No podía creer que Edward me decía que me amaba.

_ Yo..no puedes quererme…mírame Edward…¿no puedes quererme así?..tú eres..

_ ¿Bella…no puedes mirarte en el espejo..y apreciar lo hermosa que eres? Yo te veo..bellísima…te amo…

Sin más agacho su cabeza y su boca tocó la mía, primero con suavidad. No podía creer que mi primer beso, lo recibía de él…. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo.

Sentí como se retiró, los abrí nuevamente y nos miramos uno al otro.

Dentro de mi, me dije Todos tenemos derecho a amar…no importa que no tengamos el cuerpo, de moda, lo importante es que tengamos el corazón, la bondad y el valor necesario para afrontar los desafíos de la vida.

_ Edward yo también te amo._ y de nuevo mi boca fue a su encuentro, esta vez, pude apreciar como sus brazos me apretaban a él, se sentía maravilloso, estar en sus brazos, se sentía maravillosos amar verdaderamente.


End file.
